Sephiroth
250px |Caption = Official Artwork of Sephiroth from Final Fantasy VII. |Creator = Gulthor Ayaka Xatoku AKIMICHI and Mod Akira |Downloadlink = Gulthor Ayaka AKIMICHI and Mod Xatoku Gulthor's Version (M.U.G.E.N 1.0) Akira's Version |Origin = Final Fantasy VII}} Sephiroth is the primary antagonist of Final Fantasy VII, and archnemesis of Cloud Strife. He also appears as a playable character in the Playstation version of Ehrgeiz as well as in Dissidia: Final Fantasy, and as a powerful, broken, high-level optional boss in Kingdom Hearts Final Mix and Kingdom Hearts II. In Final Fantasy VII, Sephiroth is the biological son of Professor Hojo and Lucrecia Crescent, created as the result of an experiment by the megacorparation Shinra, where he was injected with cells from the extraterrestial lifeform known as Jenova while he was still a fetus. Upon discovering that this same process was also responsible for the creation of the world's monsters, as well as mistakenly believing that Jenova is his bioligical mother, Sephiroth decides to follow what he believes to be his destiny as Jenova's heir by becoming a god and destroying the planet. Seven years prior to the events of Final Fantasy VII, Cloud was able to successfully stop Sephiroth by throwing him into a Mako reactor along with Jenova's severed head. Although he is officially listed as killed in action, Sephiroth's body lies in a comatose state at the Northern Crater, where he uses his newly acquired ability to directly control Jenova's cells to cause them all to gather at the Northern Crater, as well as causing Jenova's headless body stored at Shinra's headquarters to shapeshift into Sephiroth's image and likeness to act as his new vessel until his plan could be completed. In M.U.G.E.N, Sephiroth was first created by Gulthor. His god form that Sephiroth has during the final battle in Final Fantasy VII, known as Safer Sephiroth, was also made for M.U.G.E.N., though the only available version for Safer Sephiroth is poorly designed. Gulthor's Sephiroth The first and most well-known version of Sephiroth made for M.U.G.E.N. His voice is taken directly from the Playstation version of Ehrgeiz, while his sprites are edited from those of Setsuna from The Last Blade, albeit many of his animations consist of only a few frames, making his motions blocky. The majority of his attacks are lifted directly from ANMC's version of Safer Sephiroth, but with vastly increased damage, making many of his attacks overpowered. Gulthor included winquotes referencing his fanfic "Final Force", where Sephiroth fights Nightmare Broly. 'Gameplay' 'Movelist' Kingdom Hearts Sephiroth A Kingdom Hearts version of Sephiroth was made by Ayaka. This version has only one move unless his special move gauge is full. Other (better) versions have used his sprites as a template. Xatoku's Sephiroth This version is another Kingodm Hearts version, it is of a relatively poor quality; it has bad animations and it lacks any sounds. The link to this Sepiroth is unavailable. AKIMICHI and Mod's Sephiroth This version of Sephiroth is from Kingdom Hearts 2 made by AKIMICHI and Mod, it is a really good quality character that has really good sounds and decent moves. One of the best versions for Sephiroth out there. Has a 6-button layout, a,b,c buttons for attacks, x,y,z buttons for hypers. Akira's Sephiroth This version uses hi-res custom made sprites based on his appearance in Final Fantasy VII. However, several gameplay issues exist, including infinite priority on most attacks. Aside from this issue, it has very balanced moves, with decent specials and balanced hypers. Videos File:Kingdom Hearts Mugen Sephiroth (better version) File:MUGEN Ryu (DG) vs Sephiroth (Gulthor) File:M.U.G.E.N - Sephiroth by "gulthor" upgraded to winmugen 1.0 version by me (With Download Link) Category:CharactersCategory:Final Fantasy CharactersCategory:Kingdom Hearts CharactersCategory:Video Game CharactersCategory:VillainsCategory:HumansCategory:MalesCategory:Sword UsersCategory:Bossfights